vaheriafandomcom-20200214-history
Toxic Kudzu
Toxic Kudzu '(formerly known as Tamara Kudhew) is a selph proclaimed eco-terrorist who converts unwilling persons into plant-person hybrids. She does this by seducing the victim with plant pheromones, and then cocooning them, using her powers to rewrite their biochemistry at a molecular (''ew moles) level. Her favourite targets are those who commit the (in her eyes) treasonous act of deforestation. Early Life Tamara was born and raised in the city of Barbston, on the eastern seaboard of the USSL. Abandoned at birth like most characters with backstory she was very sad. Being unwanted by her family and peers Tamara took solace with the plants in the greenhouse at her orphanage, and when she was 14 got a job working in her local garden centre. Very shy, she threw herselph into her studies and took up blogging online to protest the destruction of much of the Glamazon rainforest. Her chance finally came to demonstrate firsthand how strongly she felt about the damage to the planet when the city council proposed removing the city park to make way for a brand new '''Assda superstore. Kudhew chained herselph to the largest tree in the park but despite her online persence on local message boards was the only citizen who apparently cared enough to do anything, and was not enough to stop the bulldozers from ripping up the entire park around her, whilst she was helplyssly chained to a tree. This tree is now a focal point of the car park. Move to Fugmoor When she was eighteen Kudhew left Barbston to attend a course at Fug U. Led by esteemed horticulturalist Dr. Herne Greenman Kudhew soon learned about the mystical nature of plant life, how they are all interlinked, and how important it is to the world. Unfortunately without possessing any innate magical ability of her own to aid nature in the fight against the oppressive regime of humanity, Kudhew could do no more than learn. Greenman asked Kudhew to leave the course when she started crying during the uprooting and dissection of a mandrake root. It was at this time she first began referring to plants as her children, knocking the professor down and snatching the mandrake baby away before it could be destroyed. Kudhew vowed her revenge on the cruel and callous Dr. Greenman before fleeing to name the mandrake Princeton, and it still thrives in her presence to this day. Transformation into Toxic Kudzu Tamara Kudhew was struck by a bolt of potentia from a potentia storm, created by vlogger Tiffany Taffy during a Christmas livestream in December 2012. She was thrown from her feet into a nearby thicket of rosethorns, whose mystical energies seeped into her skin, infecting her with verdigritis and bleaching it green. The mystical powers of the potentia bolt coursed through her and merged her spirit and that of the plantlife around her, thus giving her a magical control over the natural world. She retained the green hue from the verdigritis despite almost instantly being cured of it. She is one of only two people known to have been cured of the condition. Kudhew was hospitalised for three weeks while the doctors tried to cure her verdigritis because they're racist and anything different is wrong, but they couldn't do it and one day she reached the final straw when her beloved cactus, a gift from her only friend Marissa Explaynsetal, was removed for being considered un-sterile. Kudhew erupted into a rage and discharged herselph, but not before destroying her ward by making the roots beneath the building erupt into the room, blossoming into flowers and trees. Kudhew fled the building shortly after. Kudhew gained her nickname Toxic Kudzu from the protective plant she created to protect her lair - often found squatting in public parks this overgrown tangling vine signifies her domain. Murder of Greenman and Criminal Activity Kudzu set about righting the wrongs of the world, and for three years honed her powers, using them to overgrow gardens, commit robberies and seduce men with pheremones. Drunk with power she brought to life every dead plant and tree she found, and left a trail of destruction in her wake as plants bloomed out of control. Clad only in leaves and making her way to the university, Kudzu burst into her old professor's lecture and had him held in place by her babies. She then produced seeds from her person and caused a great number of toxic kudzu vines to sprout down the professor's throat, filling his lungs and airways, sprouting out of his nostrils and ears. The man was turned into a plant from the inside out, and Kudzu had him encased forever inside a tree in the middle of his lecture hall. ETA: It was later revealed in the spring of 2016, three years after the event, that Doctor Greenman is not in fact dead, and is kept alive within his tree, in perpetual agonising torment, forced to live forever inside the thing he brought so much pain, kept alive by being fed fertiliser by the root system, made from his own waste. Reason for her obsession with nature Kudzu prefers plants to people, stating in an interview with local legend Elphie on The Elphie Show, that plants don't answer back, they all love her and they do whatever she says. Attack on Fugmoor Kudzu's latest idea to destroy humanity came about during her interview on The Elphie Show; wherin she had the epiphany that all people would be more likeable as plants so she would turn them into them. She began live on air, using Elphie as a host for her spores, turning her green with verdigritis once again. Elphie was not happy and as she was immune to being turned into a plant she simply stayed green and got into a catfight with Toxic Kudzu, claiming that thousands of dollars and years of magically surgical procedures to fix her had been wasted in an instant. It was the highest rated episode of The Elphie Show for years. Kudzu fled the studio through a hole in the wall and began planting her transformation pods all over downtown Fugmoor. The entirety of downtown was marked as off-limits and people were evacuated from the area as giant pulsating plants erupted from the ground and began grabbing nearby people, swallowing passersby whole and digesting them. These voracious weeds broke their victims down into enzymes and reconfigured them in pods, where they were reborn as plantkin slaves to Toxic Kudzu. As the city became overgrown and overrun with plantkins, the Fug PD turned to their old enemy the criminal scum known as Molepeople, enlisting their aid to tunnel beneath the plants and poison their root systems, thus ending the reign of terror. Kudzu was ready for this however, and set off spore cannons atop the tallest buildings in Fugmoor releasing her vorespores into the air. The entirety of downtown was suffocating in a cloud of spores, instantly rooting people to the spot and cocooning them to begin the plantkin process. The police and their respirator masks were defeated when the local hippie population started smoking the leaves of Kudzu's plants, getting both high and enslaved to her whims and desires. They were used as meat-shields to protect the still operating spore cannons and voracious weeds. Kudzu was finally defeated after a three-day battle when the local population of wiccans were called in to restore natural order and make it rain, thus dropping all the spores to the floor and quenching Kudzu's plans. Kudzu vowed to avenge her babies who were drowned in the downpour but as soon as she left the safety of her lair her green skin's natural sensitivity to water dampened both her hair and her powers, allowing the FPD to arrest and detain her. Kudzu was incarcerated in Chalkham's Asylum for the Criminally Insane. Escape and Current Whereabouts Kudzu escaped from Chalkham's one sunny Tuesday afternoon when she noticed a blade of grass growing in the windowsill outside her cell. She used it to send messages to her surviving plantkin followers to rescue her, and also caused the blade to sprout more roots, eventually causing the entire wall to crumble and be ripped out. Still weak from her lack of sunlight and the perpetual injections to weaken her powers, Kudzu made it to the iron fence alone before collapsing. She would have been re-interred had her plantly followers not been waiting to attack the orderlies with their blades of grass, and allow her to escape. Kudzu's breakout was responsible for the release of many other notoriously insane criminals. Kudzu escaped into the forests surrounding Fugmoor and made her way south, eventually winding up in the Glamazon rainforest, the original plantly panic for her to help end. The Glamazon is a place of much endemic flora and fauna; due to this the rainforest is often the lair of the supervillainess Toxic Kudzu, who uses tourism to spread her spores globally. This has lessened somewhat in recent years with the construction of a large dome around her part of rainforest, a project begun in Facility 17 in the Pootawn Desert when another spore cloud was noticed gathering over her location in the rainforest. The dome was flown down to Bazil overnight and plopped down around her general locale, sealing her and her spores inside. Category:People Category:Villains